moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yolka Crazy!
How did you get Scrumpy? Legolas Rules! (talk) 03:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I honestly dont know. i planted random seeds. i think i had a red dragon fruit and a pink snap apple but the other one i do not know. Reggie2524 (talk) 04:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) How did you get Scrumpy? D: ---- file:Tiny Pip.png Wales Is Awesome! 09:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry, I didn't see the thing you posted to someone else :L file:Tiny Pip.png Wales Is Awesome! 09:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- How do you get Scrumpy and Jessie? And who has Scrumpy or Jessie? ---- How do you get Scrumpy and Jessie? And who has Scrumpy or Jessie? Mickyfickie (talk) 08:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sig Hope you like it I saw your page about you in your garrden and caut scrumpy an was looking at his file.What plants did you plant? Kazoomay Hi Mickyfickie (talk) 15:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) how do i make a sig I never commented on your blog saying I support..... Please remove my sig. Mr. Prickles.jpg Hey Adam (If that's your name) I know how to access .swf files, but if you just want to see th unreleased pictures, I don't know how to, but I do know how to access .swf files using a software that I downloaded. 12:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) hi Raffleshq.Moshiboy7 | Talk | Blog Posts . (talk) 07:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the profile pic! You are so considerate :) ToastWithTheMost (talk) 00:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hi, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be inactive for a few days. ' Clumsyme22 Talk 14:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Warning Only warning for vandalism. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) It's Toast.. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, really. You just have to understand I really, really hate giving out personal info and I was mad at myself and mad at Bran, and I took it out on you. It didn't help you were saying "She talks a lot, like Daytin Blah Blah Blah," but I think you rock so I forgive you if you forgive me. From, Toast With The Most (talk) 11:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Cute Profile Pic for You You gave me one, now it's time I return the favor. And I need to talk to you privately, not to be mean and mad because we're past that. Toast With The Most (talk) 00:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey I gave you that! =D (Daytin13 (talk)) You did? ;D :( I saw your message on Carwyn's talk, I'd miss you. Wouldn't you miss me? Rollback | KatsumaKool |Talk to me! 16:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hello Reggie, I know you sent the message to me. Being mean to users is very mean, especially to Admins! This is a warning, bullying again will cause in a short block. 17:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Reggie, You seemed a very nice person, but you don't need to go ahead and let everyone know your inside feelings! Maybe you could have sent him a private message explaining you were slightly annoyed. Carwyn, is a very nice person! REALROSS (talk) 17:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I've had reports from other people that you were constantly being mean, not just to Carwyn, but to other Users too. This results in a block. What happened? You.. you're leaving?! What's going on? Toast With The Most (talk) 21:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Nasty Hi there, I'm just here that I think you are being very nasty and think you have a paticular dislike to Carwyn. It is not your job to go around finding evidence of him being 'nasty' or 'unkind'. Carwyn didn't leave the message, it was REALROSS. He was just changing it from saying her to him. StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! Rollback (talk) 02:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) (Im replying here because you can't see Carwyn's page. '''Excuse me, Yolka. Stop. Stop. Carwyn is nice. I posted that, and I do not appreciate cheek, it may not be my job, but still I care for the wiki, and dont think it is right that you are going round, publicly showing images of what's going wrong. I think if you had some sence, you'd do the right thing and sort it out with Carwyn or tell someone eg. Abce2. REALROSS (talk) 15:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ross wrote the nasty section, he called me a girl so I changed the gender, if you saw the summary. 12:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. Was in a rush. And it's not nasty. REALROSS (talk) 15:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Come Back on Chat! Aww, Yolka!! Toasty wants to see you, let's talk. Don't eat toast! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 14:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi It won't let me access chat, and I have to go, but I'll be back so stay please! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 15:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello reggie2524! i know bentley code.i trying to get him. Bentley code: Hello Are you online at the moment? I'm on MM wiki chat. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 17:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I am again on MM wiki chat .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 11:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I'm back, still on MM chat.. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 19:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I am on MM wiki chat, again. Basically, just check there and if I'm online, I'll be there .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 13:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Still there .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 15:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Daisy-Ree. Yeah, I'll try and edit. But it's hard, not having a computer, because I can't see all the latest Moshi info. D: I'll only edit grammar mistakes for now. Also, how do you make those sigs? --Daisy-Ree | The One Who's Awesome 18:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Reply The seed combo looked edited to me (but it was small as it was on the photos page). I don't stalk Mummby Bird, sorry. . Carwyn • Talk • Blog Posts . 19:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I am online, on MM chat! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 15:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) On MM chat... again.. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 14:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Are you there? .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 17:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC) User Text Here is your User Text: 21:39, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Camp I am going to camp for a week, which means I will be inactive for a week .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 00:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Yeah! Sure! -- . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 07:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply Go here, http://rawrsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 08:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Reggie, How did you get these?!?! prntscr.com/1hpzco Yay! Yay! You're on :D I am here .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 11:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Party |''' '''| 00:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:32, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Could you make me a sig please